what if
by remus lupin kisses x.x
Summary: What if the dursleys looked after harry. Some secenes from harry's childhood
1. Questions and awnsers

I don't own harry potter.

* * *

**Questions**

Harry bit his lip slightly, "Uncle vernon? May I ask you somthings?"  
"Yes son. What's up?"  
"Can you tell me what happened to mum and dad? I know it was magical but I don't know what really happened."  
"Harry I will tell you everything." With that Vernon explained everything to the 10 year old boy.  
"What did Mum and Dad look like?"  
"Lily was a very pretty woman with thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and bright green almond-shaped eyes. James was a tall, thin man with hazel eyes and untidy black hair that stuck up at the back. Apparently during his Hogwarts years, he had an indefinable air of having been well cared for and even adored. As late as his fifth year, he started wearing glasses, although in his first year he had not." Vernon explained  
"Thanks. I needed that."

* * *

What do you think. Please reveiw


	2. The Letter

I don't own harry potter.

* * *

**The letter**

"Uncle Vernon! Dudley! Aunt Petunia! I've got my letter!" Harry yelled, his small form colliding with the door frame "That hurt!"  
"Oh. Congratulations. And, the door frame has always been their you know!" His Aunt said to him.  
Harry handed her the letter and told her that they had to go to Diagon Ally to purchase his school supply's and read up on hogwarts as his Aunt didn't know much and the photos in the photo album were in black and white and when she was little. She agreed, knowing he has been brought up as a muggle born

* * *

What do you think. Please reveiw


	3. Platform 9 and 34

I don't own harry potter.

* * *

**Platform 9 3/4**

"Aunt petunia? How-"  
"No idea!"  
"Every Year! Packed with muggles of course! Come on!" Said a plump lady next to them.  
"Aunt Petunia. They said muggles. Follow them!" Harry wispered  
"Yes dear."  
When harry aproched them, he asked how to get on the platform after explaining who he was and his aunt couldn't remember how to.  
"Oh. Don't worry. All you have to do is run strait at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Muggles can go through as well. You'll probally be good friends with Ron." She explained.

* * *

_2 minutes later_

"Harry! Write as soon as you get to your rooms, be good, study hard, cle-" Uncle Vernon started  
"Hush Vernon. Harry yes write and remember, we love you and won't care what house you get sorted in, maybe except slytherin."  
"Thanks. I love you all. See ya big D, I'll bring some magic sweets home with me for Christmas. I have money to buy sweets off the food trolly. I'm gonna miss you. Gotta go. Bye" Harry said avoiding his aunts kiss on his cheek, he ran off to find a empty compartment.

* * *

What do you think. Please reveiw


	4. Letters

I don't own harry potter.

* * *

**Letters**

_Dear all,_  
_I'm okay. Got sorted into Gryffindor. I don't like the sorting hat. I made friends with Ron and a boy named Neville. Sorry this is short but I'm really tired so Good night.  
Harry._

**Hey Harry,  
It's dudley. Mum said we can all write a part each. Hope your okay, we all miss you and you only left yesterday. Hope classes are good. **Hi harry, its your uncle here. I'm glad your okay and if anything is wrong lemme know. Study hard and reply when you have ALL of your home work done. As dudley has said we all miss you and can't wait to have you back. Your aunt is begging me to finish so her she is. _Harry, enjoy your self now, BUT don't get into trouble. I do love you and I can't wait for you to be back at Christmas. Please reply,_

Aunt Petunia, **Dudley **and Uncle Vernon.

_Harry again,  
I'll be back soon. I won't be writing often. Sorry.  
Harry._

* * *

What do you think. Please reveiw


	5. Christmas

I don't own harry potter.

* * *

**Christmas Day**

"Morning All." Harry started "PRESENTS!" Dudley joined in on this  
Harry recived and mobile phone to call the family on, a new quill from the family. He received a book named _Hogwarts: A history _from Hermione and a selection of sweet from Ron. Harry gave every one a chocolate frog each and some bertie bots flavoured beans. Marge came for dinner, without her dogs- for once- and showered harry in gifts. Marge told petunia off for letting harry be skin and bone and Dudley for being too 'lumpy'. Harry soon had to return to hogwarts.

* * *

What do you think. Please reveiw


	6. Final letter

I don't own harry potter.

* * *

**Final Letter**

_Dear Mr and Mrs Dursley,  
__I have very bad news. Your nephew died last night, in the hospital wing, in a coma, after saving the philophesers stone, he saved it but unfortunatly died. A teacher died that night trying to kill harry, but harry killed him because he was looking after lord voldemort's body.  
Poff. Dumbledore.  
_

"No!" Cried petunia. "Duddy! Come here!"  
"What mum? Why you crying?"  
"Harry died 2 nights ago!"She told him, and saw real tears forming in his eyes, which took a lot to do.  
"No. No. Can't be right! Your LYING!" He screemed  
"No duddykins! I'm sorry!" she said wraping her arms around him, "He'll be okay."

* * *

What do you think. Please reveiw


End file.
